


Hallelujah (x4)

by Cheesecloth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aromantic Donna Noble (Doctor Who), Does it count if its British?, Gen, I love y'all have a great day, Rated T for one cuss word I think, Short One Shot, Strategic Hugging, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: “Doctor…”“You’re right, it was a bad idea. Though to be fair, I meant it more as a…a Pal-entine’s day thing. A Mate day. Day for mates to make a vacation-y pit stop-“
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Hallelujah (x4)

“Are you serious mate?” Donna scoffs with familiar indignance.

“Yes! The whole world- well, all of the UK, based on their timezones, are celebrating it today! Might as well use this as a holiday?” The Doctor replied. His hands were deep in his pockets, and he was in between leaning towards and away from Donna, in case she exploded into sass.

“It’s _Valentine_ ’ _s_ Day.” She remarked pointedly. She glanced around them. London went extra hard this year. No one goes this hard for Valentine’s Day. The streets were filled with _presumably_ biodegradable red heart confetti. Every window and shop had mushy decorations. Some of them even had cheesy quotes. This was all just a bunch of cheese.

The Doctor nodded empathetically at her look of disdain. It was indeed a bit much.

But then Donna’s expression morphed into one of excitement. _No one_ goes this hard for _Valentine’s Day_. It was _literally_ every window and shop that displayed something for February 14th. There were couples and even throuples walking down the street in each other’s arms and making kissy faces (or just outright snogging).

“Doctor…”

“You’re right, it was a bad idea. Though to be fair, I meant it more as a…a _Pal_ -entine’s day thing. A Mate day. Day for mates to make a vacation-y pit stop-“

“Doctor.” Donna huffed. “Look around.”

Obediently, her timelord friend gazed around them, nodding absently with an indulgent pout. “Yeah?”

“Doctor. It’s Valentine’s Day, and there are no singles.”

They looked around again, and she was right. Everyone was paired up with someone, or with multiple people. Everyone was leaning into each other or kissing or- where are the single people? Why was _everyone_ off of work today?

A closer look into the shops and they both realized not a single one was open. Not even the sweets and chocolate shop at the corner.

“Donna…something’s wrong…”

They both looked at each other at the same time, and their worried expressions simultaneously broke out into cheerfully-wide grins.

“You can certainly make an adventure out of any dreadful day, can’t you?” Donna linked her arm with the Doctor’s. She looked around to make sure no one had noticed they weren’t a couple.

He leaned in sideways. “Not a fan of February 14th?”

“Have I ever been one for romance?”

The Doctor gave her a knowing look, but she refused to look at him.

“Nope. Lance was the Head of Human Resources. I’d’ve been stupid to not lock that down.”

“Donna,” the Doctor’s voice whined with shocked embarrassment. “You didn’t…”

Donna shrugged. “Mum kept nagging at me and begging me to find a boyfriend, find a fiancé, find a husband. She even once begged that I at least find a girlfriend. Money’s always been just a little tight for me and my family. So when I found Lance…”

A conga line of couples passed them by. The Doctor and Donna stared.

“So,” the Doctor said, trying to neutralize his incredulous expression. “Ya don’t feel that way? About anyone?”

She shook her head. “No. Never have.”

The Doctor hummed a short note. “There’s a word for that.”

“Wh- Oh. My. God.” Donna’s attention was dragged away by the very clear _large alien_ in the _center_ of the _road_. It had been strange enough that there were no cars driving around. But now she supposes that made some sense, seeing how there were actually _multiple_ love bug aliens strolling down the street on all six of their legs- _completely unnoticed_.

“Don’t look, Donna!” The Doctor hissed, and he dragged his ginger companion into a sudden embrace. He could hear her grumbling as the aliens began to pass them by.

The Doctor hid his face from them into Donna’s neck, and he trembled with laughter. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Donna began to shake too, helpless against the Doctor’s infectious laughter. “Oi, don’t you start!”

“They’ve gone away,” the Doctor noticed. “Ready?” They parted, and he looked into her shining eyes.

“Will there be running?” Donna asked.

“Indubitably.”

“Good. Let’s get a move-on then shall we, lover boy?”

The Doctor spluttered.

“ _Fantastic_ answer,” she said sarcastically before she dragged his skinny arse toward the aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! 
> 
> Have an Aro-tastic day!


End file.
